


Birthday Pig.

by sluttymccreeinpinkpanties



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birthday Fluff, Body Worship, Button Popping, Chubby Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttymccreeinpinkpanties/pseuds/sluttymccreeinpinkpanties
Summary: Hanzo comes home to find Jesse had already begun his own birthday celebration alone. Well if he's up for the challenge, might as well keep the festivities going. Jesse has a hell of an appetite that Hanzo can’t resist abusing.





	Birthday Pig.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when he came home to find Jesse sprawled out across their couch, groaning, one hand tending to his poor, engorged belly that was struggling to breathe even in his comfy stretch pants. Jesse was one for indulging himself-- even more so when there was a reason to celebrate, so _of course_ he’d pigged out on the double layered chocolate cake Ana had made him,  _alone_. To even argue the notion he wouldn’t do such a thing was like saying he would take a day off from breathing. The plate discarded on the floor beside him, barely any crumbs par the few within his beard, and before Hanzo could even laugh, Jesse broke the scene with a loud, bassy burp, making his belly jiggle slightly.

“Would you believe me if I said I could eat more?” Jesse had joked, but sooner than he’d anticipated, Hanzo had moved him to sit up straight, and was pressing his hands into the plush of Jesse’s belly. Strained gurgles rang through the room, making Jesse whimper as the pressure did something conflicting to him. Hanzo loved how Jesse’s fat folded with the heel of his palm, thick rolls resembling a gummy mouth trying to devour him. He pressed in harder and bit back a moan when a choir of noises squealed within Jesse’s gut.

So of course he fed him more. It was Jesse’s birthday after all, and it was his job as a doting boyfriend to spoil him rotten.

“Three course meal, coming right up.” 

Jesse took every bite regardless of the strain. He felt a burn across the skin of his abdomen where it had begun to stretch beyond its limit. He wanted to unbutton his flannel shirt but Hanzo stopped him, shoving a juicy thick burger into his mouth while his other hand rubbed his straining belly. It wasn’t long before he got what he wanted- a few more ravenous bites and the buttons of Jesse’s shirt popped off, allowing the material of his shirt to fall back and reveal the true glory of his fat stomach. Hanzo was mesmerised, tracing his fingers down his tender skin and playfully poked into the doughy flesh. His cheeks burned when Jesse let out a wet burp, slouching back to give himself more room to breath.

“That’s a pretty colour on your cheeks, darling.” Jesse said, lifting with great struggle his hand to stroke Hanzo’s cheek. “You like dating a pig, do ya?”

Hanzo wasn’t so accustomed to the dirty talk as Jesse, but they were both used to that. It was routine for him to grin and keep playing with Jesse’s belly, shovelling food into his mouth even when he may be mid sentence. Jesse  _loved_  it. 

He knew exactly what he was doing when he stuffed himself earlier with the cake. Hanzo asked what he wanted for his birthday, but Jesse was the one who supplied the surprise. 

“I think I’m wasting away, Hanny…” Jesse scooped his gut into the palm of his hand and gave himself a hefty shake, watching how Hanzo stared at him with such intensity. “What do you think, sweet pea? Or shall we call it a ni-” Jesse was silenced when a handful of fries were shoved past his lips. He struggled to chew, but soon found the courage when he saw how Hanzo looked at him.

“I want you  _bigger_.” He said through his teeth, rubbing Jesse’s belly and delighting when a wailing cry came from deep within him. He could feel the bubbling of his digestion against his hand. Jesse swallowed hard, and before given a chance to catch his breath, Hanzo pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. “You are my birthday pig.”

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, struggling to sit up with the pressure radiating to his chest. He tucked a strand of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear and let out a content breath, the other hand resting atop of the one Hanzo had lazily rubbing his aching, gurgling stomach. “This is everything I ever wanted, sugar. Now, fill me up good, will ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, suggestions and whatever else over on my tumblr: sluttymccreeinpinkpanties. Just started posting, and I've a lot of kinks and ships to post! Let me know what you think though - I'd love to do more!


End file.
